A Friendly Game Of Pictionary
by x.Safety.Pins.x
Summary: Leah doesn't take too well to losing. A VERY short drabble. Updated with new drabble :  AH, AU
1. A Friendly Game of Pictionary

"What is this bullshit?" Leah cried as the timer ran out and Bella moved her piece to the end of the board.

"That looks nothing like a monkey!" Bella let out a laugh, "Calm down Lee, it's only Pictionary."

Leah was never a good loser, she had to win and often did, mostly because to most people her reaction to winning was always more tolerable than her reaction to losing. But Bella had proven time and time again, that she had more patience than most people.

"Fine! Fine! I demand a new game!" Leah demanded, roughly shuffling the cards, Bella rolled her eyes and agreed to another predictable game. She sat patiently as Leah selected a card and studied it for a while before flipping the timer over and avidly illustrating her word, Bella smirked, Leah was an amazing drawer and being the perfectionist that she is, Leah would never put less than one hundred percent into even the simplest doodles. But Bella was getting tired, it was already ten at night and she knew she wouldn't be released from her position on the floor until Leah won a game. So Bella propped her head on her right hand and pretended to be puzzled as to what Leah was drawing.

The timer ended and Leah through the perfectly sculpted rabbit into the air in a victorious fist pump, the paper floated to the ground as she moved her board piece with an air of triumph. Bella smiled to herself, and wondered why she didn't let Leah win more often, it was much more beneficial and amusing.

The game continued like so, Leah drawing, Bella pretending to be clueless about the object perfectly illustrated on the white slip of paper…until Leah reached the end of the board. Bella braced herself with for the victory yell Leah was so famous for but was greeted with silence.

"What's wrong?" Bella glanced at the puzzled look on her girlfriends face.

"You totally let me win…."

"What are you talking about? I would never to that!" Bella feigned hurt at being proclaimed a cheater.

"You can't just cheat like that! You don't believe I can win by myself?" Leah wasn't buying it.

"Oh c'mon Lee! It's…," Bella glanced at the clock, "Eleven o' clock!"

"Well maybe you should have tho—," Leah was cut off by a finger being placed over her mouth.

Bella leaned over the coffee table, "Don't you think there are more…," Bella's eyes became hooded and her voice dropped down to a slow sultry tone, "More productive things to do with our time?" She leaned over the table, removing her idex finger from her Leahs mouth and placing a kiss on her lips. Board game soon forgotton.

**(I think I've got the rules of Pictionary wrong...)**


	2. A Lesson in Cooking

**Author's Note: (I'll love you 5ever if you read) So I noticed recently a lot of people have been subscribing to this story and now I have this strange compulsion to write more because I just love the Bella/Leah pairing and there is not nearly enough of it. So every once and a while when the feeling strikes, I'll be adding more. Feel free to give me some prompts in the comments :)**

**Prompt: Bella teaches Leah how to cook**

"Okay, pasta shouldn't be that hard," Bella said, looking over at her girlfriend and smiling reassuringly. Leah had decided that living off of take-out when her girlfriend wasn't around to cook was not the most desirable option for a college graduate. Admitting that there was something she couldn't do wasn't easy either but for the sake of her arteries she had reluctantly asked Bella to teach her. Now, holding an array of various ingredients for the pasta sauce; she was regretting her decision. Who knew tomato sauce involved more than just tomatoes? Hell, it was a pain in the ass just finding all the ingredients at their local grocery store.

"Of course Bella, I'm amazing at everything I do," Leah smirked, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. Bella smiles, "I'm sure you are sweetheart, could you pass me the pasta?"

"The what?"

"The pasta, you remembered that right?" Oh shit, maybe she should have written a list. How could she have forgotten the pasta?!

"Uhm, yeah of course, I just put it away," Leah placed the items on her counter top and proceeded to dig around in her cupboards. Her mother had come over a little while ago and stocked her fridge full of food. She had claimed Leah needed a "diverse diet" and Leah was never happier for her mother's nosiness as she pulled out a fresh package of pasta.

"See, here it is," Bella smiled as she took the pasta from Leah's hands and poured it into a pot of boiled water.

"While this is boiling we can make the sauce, now, hand me those tomatoes…"

A few minutes and five failed attempts at crushing tomatoes later, Leah and Bella had finally created something worth eating. Leah looked down at Bella, smiling triumphantly, "You see? I'm amazing."

Bella let out a laugh and wiped away a smear of tomato sauce with her thumb and brought it to her mouth, "You certainly are, hun."

**I didn't know how to end it but there it is, hope I didn't disappoint. **


End file.
